


Goodbye (One-Shot)

by kaurrammelldancing



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Death, Fire, Horror, Other, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaurrammelldancing/pseuds/kaurrammelldancing
Summary: Camilia sacrifices herself to give Luz time to escape Belos’s wrath as he orders the massacre of the residents of a The Boiling Isles.
Relationships: Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Goodbye (One-Shot)

Fire came crashing down from the sky as quick lights of silver started dancing at people’s heads. Countless bodies fell onto the earth dead or barely breathing, as families struggled to leave the other behind as they fled the place they once called home.

The Emperor’s Coven spared no mercy against rebels. Let it be children or elders, if they had any ill thought or intention against Emperor Belos, they were to be exterminated.

Luz Noceda hurried with her friends to escape the massacre that was going on behind them. She could hear screaming all around her as loved ones watched each other die or burn alive.

Her heart was burning, she was hot and barely conscious. She felt exhausted and faint, but kept running with the only goal in her mind being to live.

She held her mother’s hand as she ran, hoping to drag her along fast enough so that they would both escape. Her friends ran in front of her clearing away obstacles with magick, doing the best they could to make a path.

Then she heard a slash and a thud.

Her hand was empty.

She immediately turned around, frantic. She turned cold when she saw her mother on the floor. She held her chest as blood started to fill the blue color of her scrub. A few feet away, a guardsman stood, walking slowly over to them

“Mama, get up,” Luz’s voice was shaking in fear as she tried to get her mom back onto her feet, “Mami please we need to go now!”

Her mom looked up at her then looked back at the stab wound dressing her shirt. She pulled scissors out of her pants pocket, and slowly got herself on her forearms.

“Luz, please run,” her mother looked up at her with tearful eyes, “I’m bleeding out. Even if we escaped now I wouldn’t make it. You need to go.”

“No! No, Mami please, we’re so close, we can fix you, I just need-“

“Luz. You need to live. I’m supposed to protect you. Now, leave before the guard gets here!”

“Mami-“

Luz was suddenly pulled back by a thick web of vines. She turned around to see Willow, sobbing as she tried to force Luz to turn around and come with them.

As Willow’s vines dragged Luz backwards, Luz saw her mom grab the guardsman’s ankle and cut them with her scissors. The guard fell, but retaliated by stabbing her once more in the chest, before her mother got him by the head and pierced it with the scissors.

Luz screamed as she saw blood pouring out of her mother’s chest, “MAMI-“

Her mom looked up and smiled sadly as a curtain of flames started to separate their gaze from each other.

“Mija... please live.”

She could hear more guardsmen running towards her from behind.

“I love you. I’ll miss you”

The last thing Luz saw of her mother was guardsmen surrounding her as fire closed her view.

The scene replayed again and again in her head. Willow had gotten Luz at a safe distance from the guardsman, and was trying to speak to Luz. But no matter how her mouth moved, Luz couldn’t hear her.

All she could hear was the sound of herself screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in YEARS! I hope it's enjoyable.


End file.
